Joker (DC Extended Universe)
The Joker is the tertiary antagonist of the 2016 DC Warner Bros. film Suicide Squad. He is a notorious crime lord and psychopathic supervillain who is the kingpin of Gotham City's criminal underworld with his lover and accomplice Harley Quinn. He is also the archenemy of the vigilante Batman . He is portrayed by academy award winning actor and musician Jared Leto. Biography Suicide Squad Flashbacks in the film reveal that Joker manipulated psychiatrist Dr. Harleen Quinzel into falling in love with him during his time as a patient at Arkham Asylum. He eventually manages to convince her to free him, and after his men take over the asylum, he gives Dr. Quinzel electroshock therapy. Quinzel then volunteers to jump into the chemicals that created the Joker, bleaching her skin and completing her transformation into his lover, Harley Quinn. The Joker and Harley would then be known as the "King and Queen of Gotham". However, Quinn is ultimately apprehended by Batman, and is forced to join Amanda Waller's government task force comprised of captured supervillains. In present day, the Joker attempts to extract Harley from the "Suicide Squad". He tortures one of Waller's security officers into leading him to the facility where the nano bombs used to control the criminals are manufactured, and threatens one of the scientists there to disable the bomb implanted in Harley's neck. Joker then gives the security officer a cell phone to give to Harley, so that he can signal her when to escape. After commandeering one of Waller's helicopters, Joker and his men rescue Harley in Midway City. However, the chopper is shot down. While Harley jumps out onto a nearby building, Joker seemingly perishes in the explosion, prompting a heartbroken Harley to rejoin the Squad. At the end of the film, the Joker, revealed to have survived the crash, breaks into Belle Reve prison to free Harley from her cell, and the two reunite before Joker says, "Let's go home." Trivia * He is the fourth live action adaptation of the DC supervillain Joker. * Unlike many versions of the Joker, this version has no Glasgow Smile. * In Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, a vandalized Robin costume is seen on display in the Batcave, with the message "Ha ha! Joke's on you, Batman!" , showing that the Joker was responsible for killing him. In Suicide Squad, Harley Quinn's introduction states that she was an accomplice to said Robin's death. * Also, the Joker is indirectly mentioned by Bruce Wayne to Clark Kent, when he states that Gotham City has a bad history with "freaks who dress like clowns". * In April 2015, Jared Leto posted a photo of himself as the Joker holding up a camera, referencing the cover of the acclaimed graphic novel The Killing Joke. * In response to criticisms regarding the Joker's minimal screen time in the film, Jared Leto revealed that many of his scenes were omitted from the final cut. * After the film's release, Leto reprised his role as the Joker in the music video "Purple Lamborghini", by Skrillex and Rick Ross, from the film's soundtrack. * This version of the Joker seems to be less abusive towards Harley Quinn, and his primary objective in the film is extracting her from the squad. But in a piece of unused footage, the Joker is shown slapping her after she chases him down on a motorcycle. And a cover on a magazine showed the Joker scolding Harley in a scene that was also cut from the final film. Gallery Promotional Jaredletofinaljoker.jpg|The first officially released photo of Jared Leto as the Joker Empire.jpg|Joker's full body shot on the cover of Empire magazine ''Suicide Squad'' JL Joker 1.jpg|The Joker prepares to give Dr. Harleen Quinzel electroshock therapy JL Joker 2.jpg|The Joker's evil grin Suicide_Squad_64.jpg|The Joker laughs maniacally in his lair Suicide_Squad_75.jpg|The Joker in his trademark purple jacket Suicide_Squad_61.jpg|The Joker attacks the Suicide Squad Suicide_Squad_70.jpg|The Joker texts Harley Quinn Category:In love villains Category:Contradictory Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Comedic Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Gangsters Category:Crime Lord Category:Serial Killers Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Batman Villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Egotist Category:Archenemy Category:Criminals Category:Live Action Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Charismatic villain Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Master Manipulator